Teens really make this harder
by NCISRookie33
Summary: The gods are mad. Percy tries to help and just makes it much much much worse. Annabeth, Percy, and 2 new characters  Lindsay Violet and Luke Smith .  R&R please! Story is better than this summary! Enjoy!


Ready, ok! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. Hope you guys like it! Reviewers get their names mentioned, and they get cookies! Make sure to check out the rest of my stories if you like Maximum Ride, Twilight, Burn Notice, or The Hunger Games. Also check out my friend's stories. They are pjfan101 and limegreen124. This takes place before the Heroes of Olympus, but after The Last Olympian, so there are spoilers in this story to TLO. I have to thank my friend for telling me to write a Percy Jackson ( PJ ) Fanfiction! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series, and I do not own any of the characters. This plot that I made up is mine though! Thanks for reading and make sure you read the end note from me at the bottom. Review review review review! (P.S. the teenager characters that are going to be in the following chapters, but not the first one are real. They're my friends.)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**PERCYPOV **

It's the first day of June, even though it doesn't look like it. The clouds are gray, black, and blue, looking angry, as if they are glaring at me. Yeah, like I don't have enough enemies!

Annabeth and I are going to meet at Grand Central Station (GCS) around 12 today and drive in my new Porse to Camp Half Blood. We were originally supposed to go to dinner, then a movie, but we have an emergency meeting. As the heads of our houses, we have to go to every meeting, epically on emergency meetings. It sucks, but oh well.

When I got to GCS, Annabeth was there waiting for me. She looked gorgeous in a blue and gray flowery camisole, pale tan short, shorts and dark blue sandals that made her eyes pop out like burning gray stars in an inky blue sky. Whoa.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" she said and kissed me. I love dating Annabeth; she makes my world go round.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She kinda scowled but nodded her head and raced me over to my new car.

When we arrived we were late, so we sprinted to the ping pong room and took our seats. Everyone was there, but they weren't talking. They looked extremely nervous, as if something bad was about to happen. I thought I'd break the silence with something funny and true.

"So guys, did you see the Justin Bieber "Baby" music video? I was like "Stalker much?" I said, waiting for the tense laughs. They never showed up. All the kids just looked at me like I was out of my mind. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and said "Don't try." I took that offensively! I thought I was funny! At least I state the truth.

I kind of put my head down, and slouched in my chair next to Annabeth's chair. So much for trying to break the ice. I sighed and looked over at Annabeth. She had her princess like blond curls flowing down her shoulders and back. Her brilliant gray eyes were showing that she was thinking hard about something. Analyzing it over and over in that big brain of hers. She noticed I was looking at her and turned her head towards me. I looked at her like "what are you thinking about right now?" she laughed at me making me feel stupid and smiled, all trace of worry off her face.

I was really confused. What was going on here at Camp Half Blood? I mean I had heard rumors that the god's were worried that the Demigods were not different enough from normal teenagers. We were too hard to find. And that made them really mad. In fact, I heard that Zeus said if he sees one more teen turn into a Demigod, he'll stop every god from making Demigods from now on. I had to figure out what was going on.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'ooo ' '' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Will Percy find out what is happening? Will he come across some normal teens? Oh, that Is foreshadowing! Vocab word of the week! Yay! Anyway keep on track the next chapter will come soon and it will be much longer! Review!


End file.
